


The Mad Hatter's tea party

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about each of the team members - Spoilers up to the season's finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three little words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Table activity on the Paint It Red Forum - prompts:  
> \- Three little words  
> \- What could have been  
> \- Panic room  
> \- Heartbeat  
> \- Unarmed

**Three little words**

" _So… how have you been?"_

" _Good. Fine. I am pregnant."_

You never thought that three simple words would be enough to turn your whole world upside down.

Sarah's pregnant. That means you're going to be a father.

It scares you. Like hell. Your own father had never been much of an example after all.

Yet you can't help feeling… happy.

A baby is always a miracle. No matter where you stand about your relationship with Sarah.

The tiny life you two created together will always matter more than anything else.

This overshadows all the rest – your job, your career, your friends. Even Grace.

All you can think about now is your kid.

You wish you can be a good father to him – or her, if the baby happens to be a girl.

A pity none of your friends would be able give you some advice on this particular subject.

You know you'll never have the courage to ask Jane anyway.


	2. What could have been

**What could have been**

Sometimes you wonder how things would have gone with Summer – hadn't she been so utterly reckless and… well, just crazy.

" _I know I've been bad but I've been so bored and this was such a rush."_

Surely you're not going to tell her, yet Van Pelt was right when she pointed out that the woman isn't someone you should be around. You're a cop, while Summer's as mad as a March hare at the very least.

Even if that's probably the thing that dragged you to her in the first place.

She brought excitement in your life. A whirlwind of chaos – that's what she was to you.

And now she's gone. You know it's only for the best.

Her sister's going to look after her. Maybe she'll even stay out of trouble for a while.

As you throw a sideways glance at the boss – currently rolling her eyes at some ridiculous plan Jane has just come out with – you find yourself wondering what's her secret. How does she manage to put up with her crazy consultant all the times?

Jane's probably twice as reckless as Summer. It's odd to see a no-nonsense woman like Lisbon still willing to stick with him through thick and thin.

You guess their friendship – or whatever else _that_ is – must be stronger than you've ever though before.


	3. Panic room

**Panic room**

Yeah, it's been hard for you to deal with Craig's death.

You loved him – while he was simply using you all the time. Of course you felt betrayed.

Yet you're slowly coming to terms with the whole business.

Craig's dead and gone. You're not going to mull over him any longer.

You've made an interesting discover of late. There's a place inside you where you can find shelter. A place where no one can break in.

It's yours, and yours only.

Emotions cannot reach you inside there.

That's why you're stronger now. You shut the door of your internal safe room – so that nothing can hurt you – and then you go on with your life.

It's kind of ironic that you're the one who keeps the team together now.

Jane's gone, leaving a broken Lisbon behind. You know she's secretly grateful that you're covering for her with the guys.

So you raise your eyebrows at their silly objections and come out with that sentence.

" _It's a good place to start, though, and I'm going. You want me to get you some doughnuts while I'm out?"_

As you stride out of the bullpen you find a smile of your own.

None of them actually knows how strong you are now.


	4. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

All of a sudden he wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly.

That's the last thing you expect here and now.

Affection is so obvious in his grip that you overcome your slight awkwardness and hug him back.

When he finally pulls away he stares at you for a moment – his eyes wild with fear and something else you can't quite grasp.

" _Good luck, Teresa. Love you."_

Time stands still for the space of a heartbeat – right before he wields his gun and pretends to shoot you.

Did he really say those words? What's that supposed to mean?

There's no time to work it out right now. You'll save the question for later on – admitted there will be a _later on_.

You just hope you're all going to come out of this alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unarmed**

You moan as the shears close around your finger – your ring finger, that is.

Lorelei says that she's sorry, and maybe she even means that.

You've never felt that helpless in your whole life. No way you're going to talk yourself out of this.

Your charming skills are perfectly useless now.

Then the wail of the police sirens breaks in. The big goon shoves you away, and you crawl to a pile of sand that lies nearby.

It doesn't take _her_ too long to reach you here. She sits down beside you – concern quite obvious in her voice.

" _You alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Never better."_

It's true. When she's with you, you feel safe.

You know she's always going to protect you – no matter what.

Tentatively you reach your hand out and slide your fingers down from her elbow to her palm. You can't help holding onto her hand – as if it has suddenly become you only lifeline.

She's here with you. You can leave all the rest to some other day.


End file.
